The Four Wizard Tournament: The change of fate
by 1Whitedragon
Summary: Instead of a triwizard tournament, it is a four wizard tournament and Kagome's school is pick and is sent to compete at Hogwarts. Magic, love, adventures, new friends and old enemies return for vengeance. VictorxKagome
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Inuyasha or H arry Potter

**A/N: Some differences Kagome it not only a Priestess but also a witch and she goes to a school for Witch and Wizards in Japan. She still went into the feudal era but she was fourteen at the time and destroyed the jewel that year. She is seventeen now and on her seventh year. This chapter will be before the quidditch world cup and then her school will be the fourth visitors to go to Hogwarts in the next chapter.**

**Paring: Victor and Kagome **

* * *

><p>It was an exciting day in the wizard world in Japan. A Quidditch match between Bulgarian and Japan. Fighting a battle to be in the World Cup tournament to go against Ireland. It was a close game but sadly the Bulgarian's won when their seeker, Victor Krum, catch the snitch. At the end of the game Victor had left the locker room and headed out before his crazy fan girls fine him. He took the back entrance which leads to the field and he saw someone standing in the middle of the field. When the man turned his way he recognized the guy right away. He was the other team's seeker, Kenji Higurashi.<p>

"Victor Krum." Kenji said plain English. He walking up to him and held out his hand to shake his. "Congratulation, you did good."

"Same here." Victor said and shook his hand.

"What are you doing out here?" Kenji asked "I would've thought you would be celebrating with your team mates."

"Da, but I haff to get avay from the, hov do you say it…" Victor said, English wasn't his best language at times.

"Crazy fans." Kenji said "Yeah, I get that too. But I'm only here to meet my family."

"Kenji!"

Victor turned around and saw two figures coming their way. One was a young boy around eleven and when he saw other figure his eyes widen and his heart skip a beat. A lovely, girl looked to be his age, with long raven black hair and the two most beautiful blue Sapphire eyes has ever seen. He was too busy looking at the girl that he didn't notice Kenji move and gave them all hugs.

"You did great Ani. Even if you didn't win you'll always be number one to us." The girl said

"Hai, your still the best Ani ever." The boy said

"Thanks you guys." Kenji smiled "Victor, these are my siblings. The little man here is my brother Souta." Ruffling Souta hair much to his dislike. "And this beauty is my baby sister Kagome."

"I'm not a baby Kenji." Kagome glared and playfully hit him on the shoulder.

"You'll always be a baby to me since you are still small." Kenji smirked and patted her head which she smacked away.

"It's not my fault that you got dad's tall genes. And I'm not that small, I'm only 5'5." Kagome said poking him in the chest.

As this was going on Victor couldn't help but smile at the scene before him. The beauty before him hadn't fallen for him like the others girls did and it looks like she was a wildfire. He was brought out of his muse when the small boy recognized him.

"Victor Krum! Wow! Can I have your autograph!?" Souta gasped

Victor nodded. He couldn't say no to a kid, they weren't annoying as his crazy fan girls.

"It's nice meet you Victor Krum." Kagome said and gave a bow.

Being a gentleman that he was he to bowed at her and took her hand and kissed it. Earning a glare from Kenji.

"Pleasure meeting you to Kagome." He said, trying his hardest to say her name right. When he looked at her he mentally smirked when he saw her trying not to blush. He had to let go when her older brother cleared his throat.

"Kagome honey!"

They turn and saw a woman with short hair. She looked like an older version of Kagome, clearly to Victor had to be their mother, walking towards them. Kagome went towards her mother with a question look and they both started to mutter something in Japanese. Whatever she told Kagome it frustrated her and she slapped her face. Then she stomped off the way they came from and mutter something like 'Stupid dog' and 'Dame Demons'. Victor couldn't help but wonder what she meant. But was brought out his thoughts with Kagome's mother came up to him with a bow and a graceful smile.

"Hello, I'm Yuki Higurashi." She said and held out her hand to shake his.

"Victor Krum, madam." He said with bow and kissed her hand.

"**Inuyasha Sit Boy!"**

They heard Kagome yelled and felt something hit the ground hard. Curiosity got the best of him and went over to see what that was with the Higurashi family right behind him. When he got there he was stun at the site. About four feet away from Kagome a white hair guy with dog ears on his head was flat face to the ground.

"Would you stop doing that in public Kagome?!" Inuyasha yelled

"You're the one that wouldn't stop fighting with Koga." She glared and then turned to the grinning wolf demon. "Can't you guys for once get along?"

"Not with this half breed." He smirked

"Shut up you stupid flea bag!" Inuyasha shouted

"Make me mutt face!" Koga shouted

They started fighting again and Kagome just sighed and pinched the bridge of her brow. Then looked at the girls with a boy with red hair and looked to be fourteen year old by her side with the same expression. One girl had orange hair in two pony tails and the other one look like she could be Kagome's twin or at lease her older sister but had brown eyes.

"Ayami, Kikyo how did you deal with them for the past 500 years?" She asked

"Don't ask." They said

Then she took out her white wand and did a freeze spell on them which made them stop in their tracks. The red head boy was on the ground laughing his head off. Victor himself couldn't help chuckle a little himself. When he chuckled Kagome was surprised that she had an audience. Her whole face was red but the site of them staring at her. Victor found it cute on her and smiled at her. Yuki saw the look he was giving to her daughter and smiled at the site. Happy to see that her daughter had caught the site of a polite charming young wizard. Then she took out her wand and revers the spell which made the boys fell on the ground.

"Come on kids why don't we join the festival and you two…" She said and pointed her wand at the boys who gulped at the site. "Are to behave yourself for now on. Got it."

"Yes Ma'am." They said

They all started to leave the scene and it was only Kagome and Victor.

"Well it was nice meeting you Victor and good luck at the world cup." She said with a bow and gave warm smile that touched his heart. "Bye." And then she went off rushing to where her family and friends where. He wanted to say something but couldn't find the words or the guts to say anything. He never felt this way with a girl. He never felt nerves with a girl before either. As she was out of site and blended with the crowd he knew he blew his change. Then he heard his couch calling him to come join the celebration party with the rest of the team. He sighed and went towards his team. One thing on his mind was that he hoped to see his wildfire blue eye beauty again soon.

If only he knew how soon that will be.


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Inuyasha or Harry Potter**

**Japanese language**

'….' Thoughts

When summer had ended it was time for young witches and wizards to go back to school. To Kagome's surprise her school was chosen to attend the four wizard tournament at Hogwarts. Only the seventh years were allowed to go. They transported there in the dragon express (A serpent dragon train that floats on a cloud in the sky). Kagome was in one of the carts with Souta and Kikyo. It was Souta's first year but he was allowed to come along because Kagome and the headmaster to (which happens to be Sesshomaru). Kikyo was the Healing Professor and also Kagome's teacher for her Priestess training.

"Who is this being who is called 'He who shall not be name'?" Kikyo asked as she was reading the newspaper of what happen at the World Cup Tournament.

"I believe his name is Voldemort. He was a dark wizard that tried to take over the muggle world." Kagome said who was reading a spell book.

"He sounds like another Naraku." Kikyo muttered. Then she scowled at the pitcher of the dark mark. "I don't like this Kagome. I'm having a bad feeling about this tournament."

Kagome sighed as she put her book down and rubbed her left wrist, which brought to Kikyo's attention.

"It's hurting, isn't." She stated "The mark that filth gave you before he died."

"It's been happening since the dark mark appeared." Kagome said

"Does Lord Sesshomaru know about it?" Kikyo asked

Kagome nodded "I told him when school started."

"Will you be okay sister?" Souta asked in worried

"Don't worry Souta I'll be fine. As long as a have these sacred beads are around it, doesn't hurt as much." Kagome said, holding up her arm that's being wrapped around Miroku's sacred beads.

"**Everyone get ready we're an hour away from our destination."** The announcer said

"Alright you two better get ready. I'm going to tell Sesshomaru this information." Kikyo said as she stood up and was about to leave until she turn back with a smile. "And Kagome you better wear your Priestess uniform Lord Sesshomaru got you. You may be a part witch but you're a miko first."

Kagome whined. "But it will make me stand out and everyone will stare me."

"Nuh-ah, no talking back to your teacher young lady." Kikyo laughed and left.

'I can't believe after 500 years she gotten some since of humor.' Kagome thought with an anime sweat drop. 'If only Sesshomaru could do that.'

They finally landed at Hogwarts and when they arrived they saw the rest of the two other schools. The Beauxbatons Academy from France. The girls were wearing a blue dresses uniform and blue hats and look like what everyone thought the French would look like, elegant and prefect. Then there's Durmstrang Institute from Bulgaria. Their uniform were dark maroon color like with fur coats and fur hats with staffs in their right hand and look like how all men try to look, tough and filled with pride.

Kagome was glad that Sesshomaru had changed their uniform from white and green to blue and white, but to the knee cap length skirts. But Kagome couldn't help but feel like she stick out like a sore thumb by wearing her red and white priestess outfit, with a moon crease gem on her forehead. She knew the other schools were looking at her.

"**Pay them no mind Kagome. As a Miko you must hold your head up high."** Sesshomaru said

"**Yes Headmaster."** Kagome sighed

"Oh my Kagome, look, look." Her friend Ayumi squealed and pointed at one of Durmstrang students. "That's Victor Krum, the best seeker in the world."

Victor wouldn't have paid any mind when someone recognized him but when he heard Kagome's name he had to know if it was really her. He looked over to the Shikon Academy students and saw his blue eye beauty. She looked stunning in her dress ware. How did he not see her when they came?

"Honestly Ayumi, don't overreact. He's just a normal person just like everyone else." Kagome said

Victor smiled at her comment. His blue eye beauty saw him as regular person, not as a celebrity.

"Are you kidding Kagome he's gorgeous!" Ayumi squealed

"**Ayumi, lower it down."** Sesshomaru growled

"**Sorry Headmaster."** Ayumi whispered in embarrassment

This earned the rest of the classmates to lowly chuckle and gave Kagome the time to look Victor's way to send an apology smile. He smiled back and gave her a nod in thanks. Then both snapped their head back to the doors when it opened.

"Now, please help me in welcoming the lovely ladies of Beauxbaton Academy of Magic with their Headmistress, Madame Maxim."

The ladies entered in the halls a triangular form with a tall lady dressed in a leopard printed coat right behind them. As they almost reached the middle, they stopped and elegantly titled their bodies to the right side with gentle hand swipe going outward. When they did the ladies gently released an, "Ahhh…" Then immediately put on a straight face and continued forward and did the same when they reached two boys (Ron and Harry). Then suddenly ran with poise to the front.

"Now, welcome our friends from the North, Durmstrang Academy and their Headmaster Igor Karkaroff."

Durmstrang sons marched down the hallway stomping their staffs with strength and pride. Then when they reached to the middle they ran to the front doing some marshal art moves with Victor, their headmaster and another guy with them right behind them.

"And last but not least our friend from far over the sea The Shikon Academy and their headmaster Sesshomaru Tosiho."

By the sound of their school name they all stood up straight with their heads up high and had a serious look. They march down the hallway and not look at anyone. They may not have not have showed off with special moves or anything but they let out their aura flow throughout the room to show how powerful they were. That's how Sesshomaru wanted it to be. The one aura that gave out more power was Kagome's and she entered the room with her brother, Kikyo and Sesshomaru behind her, everyone gasped in awe. She kept on walking until she stopped by Harry Potter's side and looked at him. This caused everyone to stay in silent and caused Victor to glare at the boy. Harry didn't know why she was looking at him or what to say but could feel the evil aura coming from wrist that rivals his own mark. Before he could say anything she left and went to her classmates side with her Headmaster by her side but did not missed the glare Kikyo had given him.

After getting settle and took their seats the feast had begun. The Beauxbaton sat with the Ravenclaw, Durmstrang with Slitherian and Shikon with Gryffindor. Much to Victors disliked but was glad Kagome was far away from the boy who lived. When everyone was finished eating, all eyes were looking up at Dumbledore as he stood next to the Goblet cup.

"Eternal glory; that is what awaits the student who wins the four wizard tournament but to do so the student has to pass three tasks, three very, very dangerous tasks." He said

The students started screaming as thunders invaded the ceiling. Mad eye Moody waved his wand and it calmed down. He greeted Dumbledore and stood by the side. Dumbledore made his way towards the left side of the cup and stood in the back as Bartemius stood in front of the cup and explained about the new rules. Boos filled the halls as some students rose from their seats to protest. Kagome found it childish of the others. She didn't see what was so special about the tournament and neither did Sesshomaru. Dumbledore came forward and silent everyone.

After that it was time for everyone to head to their dorms. Viktor tried looking for Kagome so he could talk to her. He saw her walking with the rest of classmates when her headmaster called her over to discuss something. He wanted to follow her but his headmaster Igor told him to follow the others to the boat.

Outside the school ground…

"**Kagome, I don't want you to join that tournament?" **Sesshomaru asked **"I sense something bad is going to happen."**

"**You don't have to worry headmaster I wasn't going to anyway." **Kagome said **"I had enough dangerous adventures and fame in my life. I just want a normal school life now."**

After asking if he was done she bow to him and left to where her classmates were sign to sleep in.

Sesshomaru sighed and looked at the moon. "There is no such thing as normal for you dear sister."


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning Kagome and her friends went to their first new classroom with Professor Sprout. To her surprise she saw that Victor was in the same class as her. He send her smirk, which made her blush a little and send him a small wave. She didn't want his fan club to hate her or try to attack her after class (not that she could handle it). But it was too late because some had spotted her and send glaring daggers at her. So she send them a cold glare that could rival Sesshomarus and they backed they back off. She was used to these kind of stares from her brothers' fan club so it was simple task. Victor and his friend couldn't help but chuckled at her action. Then as time went on Kagome and Victor were surprised on how many classes they had together. They had a few small talks before the classes started and sat next to each other the whole time. But sadly for her six and seventh period she knew they won't see each other, for it was her miko training and weaponry training and she was the only one that took them.

Lunch had started and Kagome went to find a place to sit but it was hard to decide. She wanted to sit with Victor to talk some more but she also wanted to sit with her friends who were sitting at the Gryffindor table. She looked at Victor who was by her side. He knew she wanted to sit with her friend so he gave her a nod that said it was okay and told her he will see her in class.

"I can't believe your friends with Victor Krum. I am so jealous." Ayumi sighed

"Are you two dating?" Yuka asked

"OMG you two make such a cute couple." Eri said

"Girls calm down. We are just friend and we barely know each other. So get that out your heads." Kagome said

"You're not still going out with that two-timer boyfriend are you." Yuka asked

Even though he was a few feet away he snapped his head up after hearing she had a boyfriend who was a two-timer, whatever that is. His heart ache a little.

"No, I told you guys we're just friends now, and we've moved on." Kagome sighed

Victor let out a breath that he didn't know he was holding and sighed. He knew he only knew Kagome for a short time but he was really starting to fall for her. She was so different from the girls he met. She was kind hearted, caring and the most selfless person he has ever met. Not to mention she was stubborn and had a wildfire attitude, which he had to admit to himself that that's what he loved the most about her.

"So why not…" Eri said

She was cut off when she heard Kagome's owl dropping off a package from home. Kagome caught it with ease.

"What is it Kagome?" Ayumi asked

When Kagome open it a cat head popped out.

"Mew."

"Kilala!" Kagome squealed and the little neko jumped in her arm and purred in happiness. Kagome hugged her back before glancing at the letter that was folded on her collar and open it.

Dear Kagome,

Kilala has just return from her trip from Sango's descendant and is happy to be by your side during your time at school. Have fun dear, and hopefully have a new boyfriend soon. Maybe that nice young man, Victor Krum.

Love Mom

'How the hell did she knew he was going to be here?" She thought and with a blush on her face.

"Is that a Nekomata?" said a voice "I thought they were extinct?"

Kagome turned around and saw a fourth year girl with brown hair and brown eyes sitting next to her.

"Yeah, her name is Kilala. The second last one of her kind. The other one is living with a friend of mine because he still not use to humans yet." Kagome said petting Kilala.

"I'm Hermione Granger, may I hold her?" She asked

"Kagome Higurashi, sure." Kagome smiled as Kilala jumped on the girls shoulder. "She's really friendly with people."

"She so cute." Hermione said scratching Kilala ear.

"Bloodily hell, I've never seen a cat with two tails before." Said a voice

On the other side of the table was a red head boy and next to him was a dark hair boy with glasses.

"Don't be rude Ron." Hermione said "She a nekomata. A cat demon. They have two tails instead of one and had lived in Japan for a thousands of year but sadly people always thought they were evil so they were hunted most of their life. They were known to be extinct until now."

"How do you know everything?" The red head asked

"Honestly Ron, don't you remember? We read about them last year in Care of Magical Creatures." She said given a him disappointed look. Then she smiled when she turn back to Kagome. "How did you come across her and the other one?"

"She was a pet of an old friend of mine. When she passed away I promised her I'll look after her. The other one, Kuroro, we found him after he was attack by other demons. It took some time for us to gain his trust but he came around and is now Kilalas mate." Kagome explain.

"That's so amazing." Hermione said "Oh, Kagome this Ronald Weasley and the one with the glasses is Harry Potter."

The waved.

"Hi and these are my friends Ayumi, Eri and Yuka." Kagome introduce her friends.

"Whoa, so you're the boy lived?" Eri asked Harry. "The one that defeated…you know who?" She whispered the last part.

"Yeah, that's me." Harry nervously smiled

'So that's why I felt that darkness on him.' Kagome thought and grabbed her marked wrist. 'His scar is the same as mine.'

When her time for lunch ended she and Yuka headed to their next class. By the end of her last class after she immediately saw Kikyo with Souta by her side.

"Kagome, I vas vondering if you vant to hang out after school today?" Victor asked

"I'm sorry Victor but I have Miko and Weaponry training next." She sighed, she really enjoyed his company and it was nice to get to know him. "And both of my teachers are really strict."

"I heard that and I'm not strict." Kikyo said from the door.

"Yes you are, you're just as bad as Headmaster Sesshomaru." Kagome said and stick her tongue at her childishly, which Kikyo laughed at and Victor couldn't help but chuckle a little.

"Then I will see you tomorrow then, good luck with your classes." He said, then he kissed her hand before he bowed and left.

"I thought you weren't into the whole celebrity thing?" Kikyo laughed as they were outside.

"I'm not we are just friends." Kagome muttered with a blush on her face. "He's really nice to talk to."

"Then care to explain that blush on your face?" Kikyo teased which made Kagome's blushed even more. "He seems to be a nice guy, not like the other celebrities you see. Just be careful with those crazy fan girls of his."

Even Kilala was enjoying it. She had met Victor when Kagome went to her next class and thought he was a good choice too for her. The boy didn't seem to mind that she a nekomata. Actually, he amazed about it and had asked Kagome if he could see her true form someday. Kagome agreed but only when there were no else around.

* * *

><p>A week later…<p>

"Okay are you ready?" Kagome asked Victor "You're not going to freak out are you?"

"Yes, and I von't. I have alvays being fascinated vith magical creatures." He said

Kagome nodded to Kilala who hoped off her shoulder and landed on the ground. Once she was on the ground flames surrounded her and transform into her big sabortooth form. Victor only back away when the flames were up but step forward when he saw her true form. He was amazed.

"May I?" He asked Kagome

She smiled with a nod and he slowly went to pet the neko's head. Kilala purred in delighted when he went to scratch her ear.

"Do you want to go for a ride on her?" Kagome asked

Victor smirked and held out his hand. "Ladies first."

Kagome blushed and took his hand as he helped her on Kilala like true gentleman. Then he climbed on behind her. Once they were on Kilala took off in the sky. Both teenager truly loved flying in the sky. It felt like freedom to them. Somewhere were you could leave your troubles behind.

"I must admit at first, I was afraid of flying until I met Kilala. Now I love every moment of it." She said closing her eyes and let the wind blow through her hair.

Victor couldn't love this young woman even more as felt the same way with flying. When they got back to the ground Victor got off first and then he helped her get off but didn't let go of her just yet. She looked up into his eyes and couldn't help but blushed when he gave her loving smile. Then without thinking he lower his head down and the next thing they know they were kissing. Not a passionate kiss but a lightly loving kiss that made her go weak in the knees. When they pulled away Victor leaned his forehead onto hers.

"Vhen I first met you I knev you vere different from other girls and I liked that about you. I vould like to get knov you better Kagome. Not just as friends but maybe more. If you let me." He said

"I'd like that." She said and they kissed again with a little more passion.

* * *

><p>As time has passed it was already October, time for the Goblet of fire to announce the four winners of The Four Wizard Tournament. By this time everyone knew that Kagome and Victor were in a relationship. Their friends were happy for them but their fan clubs were not. They both had to avoid the angry mob of both fan clubs and watch what they eat. Last week Kagome almost ate chocolate that was made with love potion (that was created by Hojo, the president of her fan club) if it wasn't for Hermione that warned about it. She and Kagome had become fast friends, along with Ron and Harry.<p>

When everyone had settled down the choosing had begun. The first to be chosen was Durmstrang and the winner was Victor Krum. He pumped his fist in the air in victory and a gave Kagome a smile before he left to the room he was told to go. Next was the Beauxbatons school and the winner was Fleur Delacour. After that was Hogwarts and their winner was Cedric Diggory. Last was Shikon Academy and who was chosen shocked both Sesshomaru, Kikyo and Souta. Kagome was chosen. Even though everyone in her school cheered in happiness, knowing the Goblet of Fire had chosen the best candidate. Kagome was stun and almost paled than usual

because she didn't put her name in at all. Someone had set her up.


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own**

Kagome got up and went into the champion room where the others went. When she went inside Victor saw her and looked confused.

"Kagome, I thought…" Victor whispered taking her hand

"I didn't. Someone else put my name in the goblet." She Whispered

Victor believed her since she told him all about her adventures to the past and now she just wanted a normal life. After hearing her story he wanted nothing but to keep her safe as well and is a little jealous/hate towards her ex-boyfriend.

"Maybe there is a vay for you to…" He was cut off when another person came in the room.

"Harry? What are you doing here?" Kagome asked

"Well…" He was cut off when all the professors came in.

While they were dealing with Harry on how is name was in the Goblet of Fire Sesshomaru and Kikyo came to Kagome side.

"_What happen?" _Sesshomaru asked

"_I didn't put my name in Sesshomaru. You know I wouldn't do it."_ Kagome said

"Is there something a matter Headmaster Sesshomaru?" Dumbledore asked

"My warned didn't put her name in the Goblet of Fire." Sesshomaru said with glare, wondering if it was one of the Professors that did it.

"He's right Headmaster, I didn't want to join the tournament." Kagome said "Someone must have put my name in it without my consent."

"Are you sure about that Ms. Higurashi?" Dumbledore asked

"Kagome has a very tight schedule Lord Dumbledore and she knows better to be late to her extra classes." Kikyo said "She wouldn't have time to do it."

"And Kagome and I spend our free together." Victor stepped in. "The only time she vas in the chamber room vith the goblet vas vhen I put my name in. She stood by the entrance, never once the stepped in."

"I saw her there too Professor, she never did stepped in" Harry said

"It could have been their little fan club. Hoping that this tournament would break them up." Kikyo suggested and then looked at Moody with unknown glare. "Or someone else."

Kagome saw how Kikyo was glaring at the new Professor and knew she had to worry about him. Dumbledore felt sorry for the girl, for he too knew about the girls' past and knew she had enough of life and death risk.

"Bartimus, is there any way for Kagome and Harry to get out of the tournament?" He asked

"No, I am afraid not." Bartimus said and looked at the two students. "The power of the cup is incomprehensible, they will have to go through the tournament, as the four wizard champions."

Kagome sighed in disappointment and Krum wrapped his arm around her to comfort her. After that Kagome kissed Krum good-night as they were told to go back to their rooms but when Kagome was half way to her class dorm room she halted when the cruse mark on her wrist started to burn in pain.

Harry was on his way to his dorm when heard a painful whimper. Walking towards the sound he saw Kagome leaning against a wall while grasping her wrist as if it was in pain. Then she took off the beads she always had on and when she lifted her sleeved up he was shocked at what he saw. A spider mark that looked like it was burned it into her skin and purple lines were glowing around his wrist. Then she put her right hand on it and it started to glow pink. When the glow was gone so did the purple lines and she immediately put her beads back on.

"Dame you Naraku." She whispered to herself harshly "This is your doing isn't it?" And then she went inside her dorm without knowing that Harry heard and saw everything.

'Who is Naraku? I have to tell this to Ron and Hermione.' He thought

Few days later…

Kagome and Victor were outside in their little hiding spot lying down on grass and enjoying the quietness. Kilala was with them as well but was playing with a snitch that Kagome created for her to play with. It was a stressful day for them both when that reported tried to get information about their relationship instead of the tournament. Kagome sighed and Victor chuckled as he moved his hand threw her rave silk hair.

"Is it too much to keep things private without her sticking her nose into our business." She said "She's lucky Sesshomaru told me to keep my temper in check."

"I vouldn't haff mind. I too vas getting tired of her questions as vell." He said

"**Should I worry Victory? That this tournament will break us apart." **She said in his language. When they started dating, they both taught each other their homeland language. Each day they were getting better. She was even teaching him how to speak English as well. It was still a lot harder for him than learning Japanese.

The question startle Krum and he shifted to his side to face her with a questionable look on his face.

"**Why would you ask such a thing?" **He asked

"**I'm not really keen on winning but I heard this tournament can bring the worst into people."** She said as she turned on her side facing him. **"I just…"**

She was cut off when Victor kissed her.

"**Never assume such a thing my sweet. I will never hurt you. This I promise."** He said and kissed her again. To his likeness she kissed him and a smile on her face. He really knew how to make her feel better.

.

.

Somewhere else…

"Are you sure she said Naraku Harry?" Hermione asked as got some books of Japanese History.

"That's what I heard." Harry said

"I still think we should ask Kagome. I'm sure she wouldn't mine telling us." She said

"I know but I have a feeling that her Headmaster and Professor Kikyo will tell her not to." He said

Hermione knew he was right, her headmaster and Professor were very protective of her out of all their other students. She flipped through pages and pages of every book she had on the table until she found something.

"Here's something." She said "Naraku was known as a half breed spider demon who tried to take over the world with the possession of the Shikon Jewel 500 years ago in the feudal era. A jewel so powerful that it could grant you anormus amount of magical powers to anyone that wields it with a pure heart or a tainted soul. He was destroyed by the guardian of the Jewel a year after the jewel appeared. It is said that before he was destroyed he vowed that he will return again and left his mark on the guardian as proof of when he will return ." Then she showed Harry the drawing of what the mark looked like.

"That's the mark that was on her wrist." He said

"But that mark was placed on the guardian 500 years ago. If it was Kagome ancestor it could be possible that the mark was passed down to her." She said

"Whatever it is Hermione it means something." He said "Her school coming here, she was chosen as a champion in the four wizard tournament and her mark started to hurt just the same time as mine. If this Naraku person does exist than there is a chance that Voldemort is behind this somehow. That could explain the fourth person from my dream."

"I think you should talk to Sirius about this. He might know more than it than we could get." Hermione whispered

Harry nod in agreement.

Without them knowing Kikyo was behind the library door where she could hear what they were saying.

"Melding children aren't they."

She didn't have to turn around to see who it was. She could just tell by his aura.

"So that's the boy who lived. He is just like how Kagome was back then. Always melding in things that doesn't concern them." Kikyo said and walked away with the great dog demon by her side. "Have you found out who it was that put their names in goblet?"

"I believe you already know that question." Sesshomaru said

"Can't hide anything from the great dog demon general now can they." Kikyo smiled

"His stitch reek all over the place and the papers as well." Sesshomaru glared

"So what are we to do my lord?" She ask

They stopped by a window were he could see Kagome and Victor together far away where no one could see them.

"We can't take her out of it so we will protect her and train her for the tournament." He said "If this Voldemort is working with Naraku than we will have to prepare her for the up coming battle."


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own**

_"Janpanese"_

**"Bulgarian"**

* * *

><p>As weeks have gone by the first tournament has begun. Sesshomaru already told Kagome what the first tournament was and so did the others. Everyone was nervous even Kagome. It wasn't because of the dragons because she knew a lot about dragons and how to deal with them, thanks to Ah-Un but mostly it was because of the audience that will be watching her. She still hated being in the spot light.<p>

Victor (who was standing behind her) saw this and squeezed her hands to give her some comfort. He then started to kissed her left shoulder and then all the way towards the back of her neck. That caused him an elbow in the stomach and a playful glare from his wildfire of a woman. He just smirked and wrapped his arms around her waist and brought her closer to his chest.

"Relax love. You'll be fine." He whispered in her ear. "You are the only one here that has more experience with these creatures than any of us do."

"It's not that. It's just that I hate being the center of attention." She muttered

He chuckled.

Then they were brought out of their moment when they heard a sound of a camera flash from the side. The two narrowed their eyes when they saw that it was that reporter Rita Skeeter lady. It looked like she picked her new targets Harry and Hermione. Kagome nearly growled when Rita belittle Hermione and claimed that they were a couple. Knowing that she won't care for the truth and would write something bad about her friends, Kagome waved her hand and the camera exploded. The photographer and Rita gasped in fright at what happened.

"_No one messes with my friends."_ Kagome whispered to Victor who was trying his best to hold his laughter by putting his face in her hair.

"Good day champions, gather round." Dumbledore said as he and the other Headmasters came in the tent. "Now we waited and … what are you doing here Ms. Granger?"

"Uh, right sorry." She chuckled nervously and left before waving good bye to Harry and Kagome.

"Alright, Bartimus, the pouch." Dumbledore said

Bartimus nodded his head as he stepped forward with a ragged brown looking pouch in his hand.

"Each of the dragons have been given a golden egg to protect. Your objective is to collect the egg. Remember you have to obtain the egg in order for you to proceed to the task. Is that understood?" He said looking at everyone.

They all nodded.

"Very well then ladies first, Ms. Fleur." He said as he turned to Fleur to start the selection. She reached in the bag and she grabbed a green dragon. "The Welsh Green Dragon."

Fleur looked a little uneasy about facing the dragon.

Then Cedric…

"The Swedish Snout Dragon."

Then Krum…

"The Chinese Fireball."

Then it was Kagome.

"The German Lightning Dragon."

Harry's eyes widen when she got that dragon. He saw the dragons personally and the one Kagome got was the most terrifying dragon than the Horntail. Which he had, since it was the last one.

"The Hungarian Horntail."

Kagome wasn't worried about the dragon because she couldn't help but think how little and cute it was. Then she started nuzzling its chin with her finger the way they like it and it started to purr.

"Kagome, if you keep doing that it won't attack you." Sesshomaru said

"Oh right." Kagome chuckled nervously and removed her hand, which displeased the dragon.

"Mr. Diggory, you're first when the cannon…" Dumbledore announced and right when he did the cannon already fired.

Time has passed by until it was her turn. When her name was called she walked out of the champion room and slowly looked at her surroundings. She sense the dragon and backed away in time before its lightning ball hit her. She hid behind a large rock and she had a good view of the golden egg. She then cast a cloning spell and sends it off as a distraction. When she knew the clone got the dragons' full attention she carefully headed towards the egg. But it didn't fool the dragon that long. When she got close to it the dragon turned its head and whipped its tail at her. She dodged it right away and backed away a few feet. It swung its tail at her couple of more times and thanks to her fast reflexes and speed she was able to flip and dodge all of them. Then it started to fire a few lightning balls at her. Kagome saw it right away and created a barrier to block the blast. The dragon started to fire some more at her while her clone got close to the egg but the dragon saw this and fired a lightning ball at the clone. When clone got hit and that gave Kagome enough time to create a whip out of her priestess powers and strike at the beast. The whip started to sting the dragon and it began to back away a little. She didn't want to hurt the dragon but it was the only way for it to back off and enough time to think of a spell. Then just when the dragon was far away far away from the egg Kagome took out her wand and casted a freezing spell on the dragon. The spell had worked and Kagome got the gold egg. Once she got the egg the crowd started to cheer for her victory. She went to where the other champions went after it was over and she was lifted by surprised by Victor and he spins her around.

"I vas vorried about you." She heard him said "Are you okay? You're not hurt are you?"

He looked over her body for any sign of injuries and she was touch that he was greatly worried about her. The same could be said when he was facing the dragon. She was glad that he wasn't badly hurt as well. So to easy both of their worriedness she gave him a sweet kiss which he gladly accepted.

"**I'm alright Victor."** She said

Victor smiled at her and kissed her hands.

"Come on, let's go watch Harry's match." She said lead him to the stands.

.

.

.

Two weeks later…

When the news of the Yule ball was out the whole school was in uproar. All the girls were excited about the dance and hoping that the guys the like will ask them. While the guys were nervous about asking the girl they want to go with them and not turn them down. Kagome was staying clear away from her fan clubs, knowing that they'll try and ask her to the ball even though she's in a relationship. Right now she was hiding behind pillars when she saw two of them walking by. Then she felt two hands on the ticklish sides of her waist and she let an out squeak.

"I vas not expecting that." She heard Victors voice from behind.

She turned around and saw him with a mischief look in his eyes.

"Oh Victor, you just surprise me." She said

"Really?" He said raising a brow with a smile. "You vouldn't be ticklish now vould you my sveet."

His smile turned into a devilish smile. Kagome gulped and started running for it. Victor gave her a good two minutes head start before giving his friends his books and the books that Kagomes' dropped and ran after her. His friends laughed their little chased and routed for him to catch her.

In the court yard the golden trio were walking by when they saw Kagome running pass them.

"Victor! Don't you dare!" She laughed

Then Victor came running through with a big grin on his face.

"It's not my fault that you are ticklish Kagome!" He said as he chased after her.

"Wow, those two lasted longer than anyone else thought they would." Ron said

"I think they make a great couple." Hermione smiled "From what Kagome told me Victor is a much better boyfriend than her last one. Her ex sounded like a cheating dog. Kagome deserved someone like Victor."

"Maybe you do but not their fan clubs." Ron said as they saw a few of Kagomes' and Victors' fan club glaring at the couple.

"Makes you wonder how bad they'll get now because of the ball." Harry said

Then Kagome ran by them again but stop behind them.

"If he ask, I went towards the dining hall." She said and ran down towards their secret hiding spot.

Few minutes later Victor showed up.

"Vhere did my sveet go?" He asked

The three pointed to where their secret hideout was and he was on her trail again. Kagome made it to their hideout and stop for a while to catch her breath. When she finished she was tackled to ground and was beginning to be tickled.

"Did you think you could escape from me, my sveet?" Victor said as he tickled her.

"Vic..Vic..tor st…st..stop." She laughed

After a few minutes he stopped and looked at her with a victory grin on his face. She finally sober up her laughing fit and looked at him. She saw him giving her a loving look and they started to kiss each other.

"Vill you go to the ball vith me, my Kagome?" He asked

Kagome smiled at the question.

"Yes, I will." She said and they kissed again.


End file.
